The typical reversing valve has an internal sliding Teflon® bar that serves as a pilot valve. This pilot valve operates in two positions creating two different flow paths. The setting of the pilot valve is created by low pressure differentials bled to both ends of the pilot valve chamber by high and low side refrigerant pressure which causes the bar to push or pull into position. The pressure regulation to the valve chamber is driven by an external solenoid valve.